


the rock show (I'll never forget tonight)

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Songfic, dean and cas are warped tour hot topic fueled by ramen decaydance gang trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh huh,” she snickers, trying to keep a straight face, “Keep telling yourself that.”</p><p>“Charlie,” he whines and faceplants into the bed again, “He’s - Cas is the One, dude. And in the song the girl at the rock show leaves, remember? Cas is always there. He’s always there. He took my hand and -” </p><p>“’I made it, I swear’?” Charlie asks with a huge, shit eating grin. </p><p>Dean shoves her a little bit closer to the edge of the bed, “I hate you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rock show (I'll never forget tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> so "[the rock show](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blink182/therockshow.html)" by blink came on in the car today and all I could think was: I cannot believe there isn't a deancas fic about this. I cannot believe there are not a million fics about dean and cas growing up and being teenagers in like 2005 with my favorite bands and going to warped tour and the AP tour and fucking Bamboozle and arguing over whether Green Day or Blink is more influential. I cannot **believe**. 
> 
> and thus, this dumb fic was born. I think "songfics" are like ~uncool~ or something now but whatever. blink is a classic and you're a filthy liar if you say otherwise. 
> 
> warnings: I guess I should warn I mention cas' mom being sick? with what I don't know?? she's just sick?????

They met, of all places, at the med tent at Warped Tour.

Cas had gotten a nice sized gash on his forehead while crowd surfing, Dean was more than slightly dehydrated after bouncing from pit to pit to pit without water or lunch breaks. 

The workers had placed them next to each other in front of a giant fan and told them to relax. The silence had lasted about ten minutes before Cas turned his head to squint at Dean, “You don’t look like you’re hurt.” 

“Ngh,” Dean had just whined in response and pulled the washcloth that had been on his forehead over his eyes. 

“Ah,” Cas had hummed, the amusement in his voice, “Heatstroke. Rookie move.”

Dean had flipped him off unceremoniously and somehow Cas had roped him into talking for a good hour. When they were finally given the go ahead to leave, Cas had smiled at him and asked if he wanted to watch A Day to Remember’s set together.

“Yeah,” Dean had answered without thinking. “Yeah, okay, sure.” 

Cas had grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the middle of the pit.

And that was how the story began. 

 

* * *

 

“Cas is gonna get kicked out of school,” Dean groans and flops down onto the bed next to Charlie.

The redhead barely looks up from her laptop and pats the top of his head in a way that is somehow kind when it should be insultingly condescending, “There there, grasshopper. Your rebel BF will be fine.” 

“I’m pretty sure all his friends hate me,” is all he manages to say in response because, well - Charlie’s not wrong. Cas is only failing because he’s been skipping to school to help his mom while she’s in the hospital. He’s a genius. 

Charlie snorts a little bit before making a victorious noise after killing one of the assholes on the other team, “Yes! I mean, shit - no. I mean, yeah, okay, some of them hate you. But they’re assholes so who cares?” 

Dean flails his hands around for a second, “ ** _I do!_** ” 

She pauses her game and sighs, giving him a ‘oh honey’ look, “Dude. What gives?” 

Dean just stares blankly at her for a solid two minutes before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face, “I’m in love with Cas, okay?” 

“No shit,” Charlie snorts a little, not unkindly.

“Shut up,” he groans and rolls over so his face is hidden in the comforter. “I tried to tell him the other day and I just - I blurted it out when we were walking to class. And he said ‘what’ and I told him that I didn’t know.” 

Again, his best friend snorts and has to cover her face for a moment, “ _Dude_.” 

“ _ **I know**_ ,” Dean whines and bangs his head against the mattress. 

“You’re like the Warped Tour trash king right now,” Charlie all-but cackles as she shuts her laptop, “You’re living a Blink song!”

Dean lifts his head enough to narrow his eyes semi-threateningly at her, “No, I’m not.” 

“Uh huh,” she snickers, trying to keep a straight face, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“ _Charlie_ ,” he whines and faceplants into the bed again, “He’s - Cas is  _the One_ , dude. And in the song the girl at the rock show leaves, remember? Cas is always there. He’s  _always_  there. He took my hand and -” 

“’I made it, I swear’?” Charlie asks with a huge, shit eating grin. 

Dean shoves her a little bit closer to the edge of the bed, “I hate you.” 

 

* * *

 

That night Dean texts Cas and asks him to come outside to meet him.

He’s standing across the street from his boyfriend’s house and yeah, okay -  _usually_  he’d climb through the window but.

Mark Hoppus is  **not**  going to be the Nicholas Sparks of Dean’s life.

Cas comes outside a few minutes later in his cut off jean shorts and Dean’s tanktop that they got at Warped Tour together. He’s wearing his glasses and he looks grumpy as hell, like Dean just woke him up.

“I left the window open for you and everything,” he grumbles and immediately moves to hide his face in Dean’s neck.

Dean reflexively wraps his arms around Cas, ignoring the way his stomach is doing flips. He’s so fucking nervous it’s not even funny. It’s seriously not funny.

“Sorry,” he clears his throat and hopes it sounds normal, “I just - it’s a nice night.”

It’s a lame answer but whatever. 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks through a yawn and looks up at Dean with a small, tired smile, “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes out a little, his heart thudding absurdly in his chest with how close Cas is standing, “I - I just. I wanted to tell you something.”

Castiel arches an eyebrow at Dean and reaches up, grabbing the hat from his head and putting it on his own. It makes something possessive and stupid in Dean ache with how much he  _loves_  this idiot. 

“Shoot.” 

Dean surges forward before he can think about it and pulls Cas into a kiss, glad the hat is on backwards so there’s nothing stabbing him in the forehead. 

Cas gives as good as he gets and he backs Dean up against a tree after a moment. 

It’s good, it always is, and sometimes it absolutely terrifies Dean with how easily he can see him doing himself this for the rest of his life.

Making out against trees with Cas when they’re 40, 50, 80.

“Hey,” he murmurs and nips gently at the other boy’s bottom lip as his hands move to settle on his hips, “Cas.” 

Cas hums against Dean’s lips and slips his hands into the back pocket of his jeans, tugging him closer, “Hmm?” 

“I love you,” Dean murmurs into the kiss, pretty sure Cas can feel how hard his heart is pounding. “I  _love_  you,” he stresses each word with a kiss. His hands tighten a little bit possessively, mostly because he’s scared Cas might bolt. 

To his surprise, Cas doesn’t pull away, just smiles against his lips, “I know.” 

 _That_  makes him pull back enough to blink owlishly at Cas, like he just informed Dean that he’s actually his mother in disguise or something, “You...  _know_?” 

“You said it yesterday,” Cas is grinning at him, his eyes twinkling, “Remember?”

Dean blinks again, stunned for a moment, “You said ‘what?’” 

Cas shrugs a little, the smile widening even more, “We were at school, Dean. I wasn’t expecting you to say it  _then_ , on the way to the cafeteria.” 

“Oh,” is all he can come up with in response.

“Yeah,  _oh_ , you dope,” Cas laughs quietly and leans forward, pulling Dean into another kiss. “Am I so cool that you’re gonna sneak in through my window?” 

Dean groans and lets his head fall forward so his forehead is resting on top of Cas’ shoulder, “I’m going to  _kill_  Charlie.” 

“That isn’t an answer,” Cas teases a little bit as he runs a hand through Dean’s hair. 

He better get an award or something for being the most patient person ever.

“Everything’s better when you’re around,” he mumbles, trying to sound reluctant. “Can’t wait till your parents go out of town.”

Cas snorts a little bit, “Cause you fell in love with the girl at the rock show?” 

“No,” Dean looks up again and kisses the corner of Cas’ mouth, “Cause I fell in love with  _you_  at the rock show.”

 

* * *

 

They go to Vegas on Cas’ 19th birthday a year later. He graduated high school two days ago and Dean was standing in the audience with Mrs. Novak, healthy and cheering even louder than Dean, by his side. 

When they told her their plans, she’d just smiled and kissed their cheeks, reminding them, “You don’t owe anyone a fucking explanation.” 

They get married by an Elvis impersonator. They’re both wearing shitty clothes they’ve had since they were sixteen. Their first dance is in the desert at 1am with Blink 182 playing from the car speakers.

Damn you, Hoppus.


End file.
